1 . Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for interconnecting containers, such as beverage cans; into structures, such as toys, displays and furniture; as well as to provide packaging alternatives. The invention more particularly relates to modifying a conventional six-pack of beverage cans so as to form the aforesaid structures without the use of additional components, all of which consequently serves as both a conservation and marketing aid.
2. Statement of the Problem
In this day and age, there has been much emphasis placed upon the need for recycling as a means for conserving our deplenishing natural resources as well as waste management. This recycling has encompassed everything from paper products, plastic, glass and metal of all types, including the recycling of aluminum beverage cans. When said beverage cans are recycled, they are melted, purified and then remolded into other shapes or containers. This process is expensive and requires extensive machinery in order to accomplish the recycling procedure. There thus exists the need for a means for recycling beverage containers without requiring a change in their physical state. The present invention is directed towards this recycling purpose. Namely, conventional beverage cans are modified at the point of manufacture such that the empty cans may be recycled into a new use, without using additional structural components, wherein the cans and the packaging material can be readily used as modular building components for children and others to create toys, displays, furniture, etc. By adding value to the empty beverage cans, this should also discourage the littering of the cans. Another need exists for retailers to be able to construct stable, three dimensional displays in order to advertise the product found in the can, when the cans are filled. Finally, the need exists for stable, interlocking stacking in packaging to create packaging alternatives.
3. Results of a Patentability Search
In the prior art search conducted, directed to the above need, three patents were discovered that allow a container to be recycled into a type of building block--the patents to Moore and Stolte. The patent to Moore (U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,383) discloses a container that can also be used as a toy building block. As shown, Moore utilizes a specifically designed food container that also serves to form children's toys, furniture etc. Likewise, Stolte (U.S. Pat. No.2,631,747) discloses another container specifically fashioned as a stackable, toy block. No means for attaching the containers together in a horizontal manner have been provided in Stolte.
Regarding the secondary need of using filled containers to form stable advertising displays and packaging alternatives, most grocery stores regularly simply stack food and beverage containers without using any form of interconnections. However, these stacked cans are unstable due to the lack of the presence of a mating connection either horizontally or vertically present between each can. To overcome this instability, collars have been provided to add to the stability as shown in the prior art. For example, in the patent to Itoh (U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,447) a collar is provided for interconnecting cans to form a display. Kander (U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,281) utilizes flexible, resilient plastic caps on beverage cans to create toy structures. The patent to Schenkman (U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,818) pertains to a collar device made of moldable elastic material and used for engaging the tops and bottoms of cans to form a stack of cans. Likewise, the patent to Wilkins (U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,310) discloses another collar or clamping band that is used to support one can upon another. Izumi (U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,564), Freedman (U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,082) and Graham (U.S. Pat. No. 2,090,477) each disclose separate interconnectable collars utilized to join either tubular or cylindrical elements together in both the vertical and horizontal dimensions. The tubular or cylindrical elements of all of the above cited references have however not been modified themselves in any manner whatsoever which is a crucial feature of the applicants claimed invention in that separate connecting means are not required in order for the cans to be securely fastened together in the vertical direction. Finally, the patent to Marrits (U.S. Pat. No. 1,771,264) discloses a series of stacked collars that are employed to form a stable structure of filled food cans. This patent is the most removed from the applicants invention as it necessitates the use of a central support post 6.
Containers have also been modified to form a more secure stacked structure. Wells et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,491) sets forth modifications to the top and bottom rim structures of beverage containers to enable two adjacent containers to be secured together. Only FIG. 9 of Wells et al discloses vertical connections. Greco (U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,077) discloses cans having saw tooth edges that mesh together when one can is stacked upon the other. This sawtooth configuration makes these cans dangerous for use by children. The patent to Zak (U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,271) discloses threaded containers that may be secured together in a vertical stack (see FIG. 4) when removed from their traveling case.
None of the above cited prior art however is specifically addressed to the needs stated for the above problem for recycling beverage cans and their "holders" into building components, i.e. providing a new use for the beverage can. Most of the prior art requires separate collars for any vertical stacking of cans and of those that don't, secondary horizontal attaching means are lacking.
4. Solution to the Problem
The present invention solves both needs (i.e. enabling vertical and horizontal connections for (1) empty containers for building toys, furniture etc. and (2) filled containers for building retail displays and packaging alternatives) by modifying conventional cans and packaging material at the point of manufacture such that they are easily recycled while also providing a stable, integral vertical attaching means that allow stable, functional or promotional display structures to be constructed.